Digimon Tamers: The Battle for an Absolution
by NoirRenamon
Summary: A new tamer appears in Tokyo, during his night hunt. He hears a cry of the Renamon who was tortured by Impmon, he saves her and Renamon recognises in him a person from her past but she does not remember who he is and why she remembers him?  Contains lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yugioh but I own my own character because he is another version of me. This is my first story so please enjoy! (Actually the first chapter is the reverse of the lemon made by Red Rover but the rest is mine.)

Digimon Tamers: The Battle for an Absolution

Battle 01: A new tamer an old partner

The night lights of Tokyo were illuminating the street in the night.

We see a shadow that runs through the streets; that shadow is the WereGarurumon, a wolf like Digimon that was known for its knowledge in the martial arts and also as the ferocious hunter if the digital world.

And now the hunter was being hunted by someone whom he only saw in the blink and then that someone stubbed his right hand with the lance and now he was running for his live.

He looked back, there were no one but he still felt the presents of that someone.

Suddenly three spheres of dark matter flew at his direction, he noticed two of them in time to dodge two of them but the third one hit him right in the chest, sending him flying to the wall.

He then saw the ones who were after him; one of them was a boy with black hair wearing a black shirt with black jeans, right next to him stood a robot like dragon with a lanced in his right hand.

"WereGarurumon, I am going to punish you for attacking innocent kids in the park." Said the boy and pointed his finger at WereGarurumon.

Of course, now he remembered from there his chase started, from the park where he attacked two kids.

"Now DarkDramon, finish him off!" said the boy and DarkDramon stabbed his lancer in WereGarurumon's chest, he puppy squealed and then he turned into data that DarkDramon had absorbed.

"Looks like we are done for today." Said the boy as he turned towards DarkDramon, the Digimon nodded "Yeah boss, tonight was fun but as they say in Russia "Work for time and have fun for an hour"." The boy nodded "Yeah, let's get home and…" suddenly the boy stopped, he looked around and then looked at his Digimon.

"Did you since that?" DarkDramon nodded "Yeah, it feels like a…" "A call of the lost soul and it's not far from here." The boy raised his digivice and shouted "Portal Open!" the digivice shined and a portal opened. "Let's go to DarkDramon!" he said and entered the portal; he had his reasons to check out that call because it was so familiar to him, the same call he was searching for years.

Meanwhile in the basement of the Rika Nonaka's house, a yellow humanoid fox had her hands tied and chained to the ceiling.

Her name was Renamon; she drugged by the small imp called Impmon who was planning to torture and rape her. That small imp had putted a pin on her left breast that was causing her the pain.

"Now you see how rough I can be?" said Impmon as he grabbed another cloth pin.

"No don't!" Renamon pleaded with tears in her eyes, she closed them and prepared to feel the pain from another pin then suddenly she heard a sound of the piercing flesh.

She opened her eyes to see DarkDramon piercing with his lancer through the Impmon, she also saw the boy standing right next to the DarkDramon.

"Impmon for hurting and attempting to rape this Renamon, I shall destroy you!" said the boy.

Impmon smirked "What can you do to me? Ha you are just a pathetic human who hides behind his pet Digimon." DarkDramon with his other free hand grabbed Impmon's neck and twisted it causing him to cry in pain.

"So what shall I do to him boss?" asked DarkDramon and his stomach grumbled. The boy laughed "Well it looks like your stomach had answered that question, eat him alive."

DarkDramon smiled and raised Impmon on his lancer close to his mouth that made the imp laugh "Ha, you don't even have a mouth junk head!" suddenly DarkDramon opened his mouth that had 34 sharp like blade edges teeth.

"Bon Appetite." Said the boy as DarkDramon putted the imp in his mouth and started to chew him, suddenly the room was filled with soul freezing cries of pain but in the second as DarkDramon swallowed and removed some blood from his face "Thank you for the meal." He said and looked at his tamer.

He walked towards the Renamon and she again closed her eyes expecting that boy to hurt her but didn't he say that he was punishing Impmon for hurting her? Suddenly she felt that the pin on her left was not there.

She opened her eyes to see that the boy had removed and removed the pin away, he looked at her "Don't worry, I am your friend. I am not going to hurt you." She then noticed that there was something familiar about this boy but she did not remember where she had seen him.

He then looked up "DarkDramon, I am not going to reach that chain. Can you slice it down, please?" DarkDramon nodded, he flew up and tore the chain that was holding Renamon.

Renamon knew that right now her legs were not strong enough to hold her, so she expected to fall but suddenly she felt that someone had catched her, preventing her from falling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy as he was the one holding her, she nodded and tried to stand up but he did not let her. "Don't stand up, you are too weak from the drug that bastard used. But you will be alright by the morning." He said and smiled "Does your tamer lives in here?" she nodded "Okay then it's better we find her, let's go DarkDramon ." he said and carried Renamon in the bridal style.

They walked towards the door outside and exited in the large room, the boy looked out and called "Is anyone home? Hello?"

In the other room, Rika; a teenage girl who was supposed to be Renamon's tamer. Heard the shout and the first thing that came to her mind was that someone had brook into the house.

"Alright just stay calm, Renamon is nearby and if what she can help." though Rika as she grabbed a baseball bat that her mother had brought from one of her photo sessions Rika tried to walk as silently as she could to the place where the voice came from.

She entered the kitchen to see a boy caring her Renamon in his hands and a metal dragon Digimon right behind them. "Who are you?" shouted Rika and the boy turned to see her; he then gave her Renamon to the Digimon behind him. "Well let me introduce myself, my name is Sergey and I am…" he could not finish his sentence because Rika tried to smash his head with the baseball bat, he dodged it and then she went for another hit. Suddenly the bat splited into two and Rika saw that he had a sword in his hands.

"Rock and Roll Style "Legendary Slash"." He said as Rika fell on her knees, she was shocked; she never saw anyone field a sword that no one could see a slash. He then moved the blade to the side and looked at Rika "I don't know if in Japan you greet a savior of your Digimon."

"What?" asked Rika in the confusion, he nodded "I rescued from being raped and tortured by the Impmon, who lately was devoured by DarkDramon as his snack before meal." DarkDramon with Renamon in his hands nodded.

Rika started to tremble but she was not trembling from fear, she was trembling from anger how could her Renamon get abducted by Impmon? "Renamon, you are so pathetic!" shouted Rika as she turned to her partner "To lose and almost be raped by that pathetic imp. You are useless Renamon." She walked towards her and was about to slap her but then she felt that her hand was holder by someone. She looked back to see Sergey holding her hand.

"How dare you to interfere?" she shouted "A tamer who accuses his Digimon in being weak is weak himself." He looked up and Rika saw that his eyes were burning with rage. "Huh, I am the strongest tamer! There is no one who could beat me." Declared Rika and Sergey grinned "Fine then let's see who is stronger in the greatest game of Digimon cards." He said and took out a deck from his pocket.

"Fine I accept the challenge." Said Rika "Okay but lest go outside, here is not enough to battle in the ultimate mode of the game." He said and let her outside, he then throw something that looked like a bunch of metal balls and shouted "Holographic field set!" suddenly the garden where they were glowed and two disk like tables flew above the ground but on the same level as they were standing.

"Choose your side." He said and Rika went to the right disk and Sergey went to the left one. She looked to see that the holographic mat had three set of fields instead of two "What's the third set is for?" she asked "In the ultimate match, the third is where you set your modification cards and you can play them at anytime you need and we are also battling using only one Digimon each, you can add a new Digimon then your old one gets beaten and lets make a small beat, if I win I will take your Renamon and if you win, I will give you an unimaginable power that could crush anyone." "Any one?" "Yes, anyone." Rika though about that for a moment, if she wins she gains the power but if she loses then she will lose her Digimon. She then again looked at Renamon and though "Pathetic." "Fine I agree!"

She then placed her deck, both of them nodded and shouted "Game on!" "I will start; my turn draw!" shouted Rika and draw a card from her deck "I will start with Agumon and place two cards in the reserve ending my turn."

"My turn; draw!" said Sergey and smiled "I will summon Haguramon and place three cards in the reserve and end my turn." It was then Rika's turn, she draw a card "On my turn, I will evolve Agumon into the Greymon and have him attack your Digimon." The hologram of the Greymon then fired a fireball at Haguramon but suddenly a barrier appeared and block the attack "Reverse card open! "Reflective Barrier" allows me to negate one of your attacks and then dial you damage equal to the half of the attacking Digimon to my opponent." The fireball then flew at Rika and she could swear that she was engulfed by the flames but nothing had happened to her physical body. "On that I end my turn." Said Sergey and Rika felt that she again was trembling with anger, she draw a card from her deck and laughed because it was the card that she needed in order to win "I activate "Power Evolution"! It allows me to evolve one of my Digimon into the mega level and double that mega digimon's attack." Suddenly her Greymon disappeared only to appear back as the armored dragon known as WarGreymon appeared and Rika then activated her three reverse cards that raised WarGreymon's attack to the critical maximum and now he was overflowing with power. "Now WarGreymon! Finish him off and bring me power!" she shouted and her WarGreymon charged at the Haguramon, Sergey simply nodded and the chains appeared from nowhere chaining WarGreymon.

"What?" Rika was in shock her winning attack got simply canceled by the chains "Listen to me girl, a tamer who relies only on power will never achieve anything and I will show that to you. First my reverse card "Shadow Chains" block one of your attacks and prevents that Digimon from attacking for the duration of this turn, then reveal the second reverse card "Generation Switch" allows me to switch the levels of our digimons!" he shouted and Rika saw as her WarGreymon turned back into Agumon and Sergey's Haguramon had evolved into, she could not believe her own eyes DarkDramon. "Now it's my turn! I draw and activate "Attack of the one and many!" this card allows me to draw another card and if it's a Digimon card then DarkDramon can attack one more and I draw again!" he shouted and draw another card, he then smiled and revealed it to Rika. It was the Digimon card "Now DarkDramon attack!" he shouted as his DarkDramon pierced through Agumon and then turned his sight at Rika "Attack her one more time!" he shouted and Rika felt that DarkDramon's lancer had pierced through her but it was only an illusion "Now I draw again and attack you again!" the attacks continued until Rika fell on her knees.

"That's the end of the match." Said Sergey as DarkDramon disappeared, he then walked towards Rika and pointed his digivice "Data Confiscate!" suddenly Rika's digivice glowed; she raised to see what was happening and then a small stream of data from her digivice had flowed inside Sergey's digivice.

"Extraction completed." He then looked down at Rika and said "This will be a lesson for you not to relay on power alone." He then turned back and felt that someone grabbed his leg, he looked down to see Rika in tears "Please, I am sorry please don't take away Renamon. I beg you!" she was crying and sobbing, in any other situation Sergey would forgive her and then probably helped her but now it was not such situation "I am sorry, but you were the one who waged her own Digimon in order to get power."

He then shaked her off his leg and went towards Renamon, she sat and watched the entire match and still she could not believe that Rika had waged her as if she nothing to her. "Renamon, let's go. I will take you home." Said Sergey as he offered his hand, Renamon looked again at now her ex-tamer and decided for herself. "Yes, please." She gave him her hand and tried to stand but she couldn't stand so he took her on his hands and walked out from the Rika's house leaving her alone in her own darkness.

Well that's it for now, please review and tell me if it was any good so I would continue writing! See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Battle 02: A new day, a new life!

The night was still in control of the Tokyo and most of the lights were now going dark.

We see a boy carrying a fox in his hands; that fox name is Renamon and few minutes that boy had became her new tamer.

She was still weak from the drug but it didn't mean that she was not in her mind.

Of course, she could have asked him to let her stay with Rika and he probably would agree but after her own tamer whom she used to protect with all her strength had simply waged her in the hope to get more power.

The one thought of it was making Renamon both angry and sad; she was angry at her ex-tamer for treating her as if she was not a living creature and sad for that maybe it was her own fault for trying her best to be whom Rika wanted her to be.

They, at least he walked in silence and that was making Renamon a bit uncomfortable and it felt as if there was a barrier between. "He doesn't look that bad and I don't sense any harm or evil in him. Maybe I should talk to him?" though Renamon.

Sergey was also thinking the same thing but in his thoughts it sounded like that "I probably should keep quit until we return home, she was through a lot today and maybe it was for the best that I have taken her with me and that not leaving her with that cold hearted bitch. Man from where does this type of girls comes from? Still could I make mistake and this is not the Renamon that I was searching for? Okay brain, now relax and find out tomorrow." He though and looked at the Renamon; she was looking at him and that was making him nervous.

Of course he is used to carrying girls on his hands; the point was that it was a long time since he carried a girl who was a digital vixen, but by the look on her face he could tell that she was nervous as well.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and her muzzle jerked in surprise, of course she wanted to talk to him but she could not find strength to do so. "Yes I am alright, may I ask you a question?" he nodded "Where are we going?" he smiled "We are going home, but first we have to get to my car."

"Car?" thought Renamon, she knows that humans call a machines that they ride in cars but she also found out from listening to Rika's parents conversions that only a person who had reached the age of 18 could get a license to drive a car and he did not look like 18 years old and Renamon smelled something fishy about it.

They walked into the small parking on the open air; he then turned to the black car that was standing right next to him and pressed on the button that was on the car's door.

The door opened and Sergey carefully laid Renamon in the back, he then turned to the trunk and Renamon heard few clicks.

From the trunk Sergey had picked up a pillow and a small travelling blanket that he used sometimes during his traveling. He then again returned back to Renamon but this time he opened the door at which her head was pointing "Can you please raise your head?" he asked while looking down at her, she nodded and raised her head. He then placed a pillow and asked her to put her head down again, she then felt softness around her head and last but not least he putted a blanket on her.

He then sat on the driver's seat and Renamon heard the engine start. "So he is actually going to drive." Though Renamon as the car started to move; they left the parking and for the few minutes they were going on the highway until he turned to the exit and then Renamon saw what she never saw while walking with Rika. She saw the neon lights of city from the different angle, she was looking at the tall buildings that humans called skyscrapers and it was all just too amazing and beautiful for her to put in words "Beautiful, I never imagined that city could be that beautiful. Then I was walking along with Rika all of those buildings were too dull and dark but now they look different, what happened?" thought Renamon.

Renamon continued sightseeing, Sergey noticed that and smiled "This is a new life for you Renamon, I hope you enjoy it." Though Sergey as he finally noticed the entrance to the underground parking.

Suddenly all of the lights disappeared and Renamon looked with the confusion at her new tamer "Where are we?" she asked and he answered without looking at her "We are in the underground parking of my house, don't worry we are already home."

They drove for another few minutes until they had reached their parking space, Sergey parked carefully even though there were no other cars next to his parking space.

"Okay, good one just have to keep practicing." Thought Sergey as he looked at the way he parked his Mercedes, he then again picked Renamon on his arms and locked the car.

It was not the first time then Renamon was in the underground parking; she remembered that once she was fighting Guilmon in one, but this time a parking looked different. It had more light and it did not smell as bad as the one where she battled.

They reached a glass door where Sergey took out a white card and then the door opened. He then pressed another button and a door opened "What is that?" asked Renamon "It's called an elevator; we use to get up and down by pressing on the button with the number of the floor that we want to reach." He said and pressed with number 35 written on it and Renamon felt that the elevator moved up. She looked up to see that above the door of the elevator was the number pad that counted the floors that they had passed.

Then they reached the 35th floor, the door opened and they walked out. They walked for about 10 meters until they reached a door with a golden door "Renamon, can you stand?" he asked and she nodded. She slow by slow came off his hands and tried to stand while balancing on Sergey's shoulders. He took out another key from his pocket and putted into the door's key hole and opened it.

"Welcome home." He said and led her in; Renamon did not see anything until he switched on the light and locked the door. There was a small shoe wardrobe on the left where Sergey putted his shoes in and took out 2 pairs of sleepers and offered one pair to Renamon; she putted them on and felt so comfortable as if they were made especially for her.

"I think it's too late for the midnight tour around the house, so I think its better if I show you were the guest room is." Said Sergey and lead her to the guest room but before letting her in he looked in it and closed door "Hmm, sorry it's too messy to stay in. I will clean it tomorrow and for today you can stay in my room." He said and again led her to another room.

Then he opened the door and switched on the light, something pooped in Renamon's head because that room was familiar to her but she did not remember where she had seen that room? While Renamon was looking around the room, Sergey opened up the bed and looked at Renamon "You will sleep here tonight." He said and pointed to the bed, Renamon was used to sleep sometimes on the trees or on the roof of her ex-tamers house but she never slept in the bed or did she?

"Thank you." She said and slowly lay in the bed; Sergey then putted a blanket on her and fixed it so it would comfortable to her. "Can you please remove your armguards? I will return then after cleaning them because they look dirty to me."

Renamon did not know what should she do? She never had parted with those armguards and she never thought of cleaning them, but she felt that she could and should trust her new tamer so she removed her armguards and gave them to him. "Thanks." He said and then turned and opened the nightstand; from there he took out a small cup and a bottle with a strange liquid, he then poured a bit of it in the small cup and then he took out the bottle of water and mixed it. He then offered it to Renamon "Please drink it." he said and Renamon with no hesitation took it and drank it; it was really sour but then it left her throat she started to feel sleepy and then the single though passed through her mind "He lied to me, he wants to drug me as well!"

She then reached his throat and grabbed it, she expected him to fight but he grabbed her hands and said "It's not a drug, it's just a medicine so you could sleep and it will also remove Impmon's drug from your body." She then felt an urge to pee, she removed her hands from his throat and he pointed to the door "The bathroom is there." Renamon then jumped from the bed and ran to that door.

After using the toilet, she flushed it and then washed her hands on the tab that was next to the mirror. She found it weird because she never used a human bathroom but then again her memory started to play tricks on her after she meets that boy. "What's wrong with me?" she thought "Why do I feel so strange then he is around?" she was to fall into her thoughts then she heard someone knocking on the door "Renamon, are you alright?" "Yes Sergey, I am alright." She then grabbed her mouth with her hands; she had finally called her new tamer by his name, she thought that he will get angry but instead he said "I am glad that you finally called me by my name, you should do that more often." She giggled and then she again grabbed her mouth with her hands, she had never giggled as long as she remembered she was a cold hearted warrior and now she was giggling at the fact that she started to call her new tamer by his name, hilarious.

Sergey then again knocked on the door "Renamon are you sure that you are okay?" he asked and she opened the door "Of course I am alright, just tired and you were right that medicine did remove the entire drug from me." He smiled "Well I am glad that you are okay." He said and she again lay in his bed and he of course again fixed the blanket.

"Good night Renamon, I will see you in the morning." He said and kissed her on the forehead "Good night and thank you." She said and he switched off the light and left the room, Renamon then let a deep sigh of relief "Oh my god, what's wrong with me?" she though because after Sergey kissed her forehead; she blushing so hard that even the fur on her cheeks became red. She never expected him to kiss her even in the forehead "Well this is new life and I may enjoy living it the way I want to." And on that thought she fell asleep.

The rays of the late morning sun were caressing Renamon's fur and made her wake up; she stretched her hands "What a beautiful dream! I had never slept that good but have to wake up or Rika is going to be mad at me." Though Renamon but then she opened her eyes, she realized that it was not her ex-tamer's house and that she was sleeping in the bed that smelled like a boy tamer named Sergey from her dreams.

"Could it be?" though Renamon as she stood and ran out from the room, she looked around to proof that it wasn't Rika's house but Sergey's apartments "So it was not a dream?" she though and then smelled that something yummy was in the kitchen.

She walked into the room from where the smell was coming only to find out that it was the dining room and the smell was coming from the plate with pancakes that still had steam coming out from them, she then noticed Sergey who was sitting and eating another plate of pancakes with a cup of tea right next to him.

He then noticed her "Good morning sleepy head, I hope that you slept well." Said Sergey and smiled, she nodded and said "Good morning, yes I slept well and what's for breakfast?" she asked and Sergey pointed at the pancakes "For today we have pancakes with jam and tea, I made those myself." He said with pride in his voice and offered Renamon a seat right next to the plate with pancakes.

As she putted a first slice of a pancake into her mouth, her eyes widened; the taste was indescribable, the scent of the fresh flour and the taste of the fresh yolk mixed with cinnamon and sugar. Sergey noticed her reaction and then offered her a raspberry jam, she felt that she started to sink in the taste because to the current taste was added the fresh taste of raspberry. Sergey carefully watched Renamon enjoying herself and sighed "Well, it could be her but I am still not sure. Have to do more checkups." thought Sergey as he finished drinking his tea "Say Renamon, how about a small tour around the apartment so you would be familiar?" Renamon nodded and thought that it would be a great idea to become familiar around the house she was now living in.

Suddenly Sergey's digivice started to beep, meaning that there was another wild Digimon on the run. Sergey looked at it and read out the data "Gorillamon, champion level Digimon, one of his hands is the cannon that he uses to blast his enemies."

He then looked at Renamon "Sorry but it looks like that the tour has to wait, I have to handle that thing. Renamon you can stay and look around yourself and I will be back in an hour." He tried to leave the table but Renamon grabbed his hand and said "I am not letting you go alone, I am going with you."

Sergey looked at her "Renamon, you are still not at full strength. So it's better if you stay while I…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Renamon hugged him and said "Even if you tell me to stay, I will still follow you and be right next to you then you need me." This time Sergey was the one to blush, how many years did he wait for those words and yet could they be coming from the one he searched for or from the one who looked like her?

"Fine, you can come along but I am going to let you fight in this condition but if something goes wrong you may join the fight, okay?" she nodded "Okay." "Then let's move out!" said Sergey and after few minutes they were already in Sergey's Mercedes charging through the streets of Tokyo.

In the same time on the contraction site, Takato Matsuki along with his friend Henry Wong were fighting Gorillamon with their Digimon's; a rabbit like Digimon called Terriermon and a red dinosaur Digimon called Guilmon.

"Henry, you must let Terriermon digivolve or we are going to lose this battle!" shouted Takato because Gorillamon certainly had an advantage over rookies Terriermon and Guilmon. Henry knew that their only chance to win was to evolve Terriermon into Gargomon but last time then he evolved; he lost control and almost killed them and Rika.

"Takatomon, help!" shouted Guilmon while being squashed by Gorillamon's foot "Henry, please let me evolve!" shouted Terriermon, Henry was about to activate digivolution then they heard a sound of the roaring engine.

Suddenly a black Mercedes appeared from nowhere and charged at Gorillamon, it hit him head-on sending him fly back releasing both of their digimons.

Henry was shocked "Man, the person who did that was or crazy or brave enough." Thought Henry and then the door opened he saw a boy with black hair coming out from it with the Renamon that was extremely familiar to Rika's Renamon.

The boy looked at the front of the car and shouted "GOD DAMN THAT MONKEY!" he then noticed that he was not alone and walked towards Henry and Takato. He looked at them "Are you boys Digimon tamers as well?" both of them nodded and he smiled "Then let me introduce myself, I am Sergey Chsherba and that's my partner Renamon." He offered his hand, Henry accepted it "My name is Henry Wong and that's Takato Matsuki, my partner is Terriermon and his partner is Guilmon." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Takato and Sergey nodded "The pleasure is all mine." He said and looked at the digimons who were greeting each other until Guilmon asked out loud "Renamon, aren't you supposed with Rika?" after that everyone then looked at Renamon and then at Sergey; he smiled and waved his hand.

"Why do you someone else's Digimon as you partner?" asked Henry then suddenly Gorillamon came to live and roared "Fight now, questions later." Said Sergey and raised his digivice "Come forth, DarkDramon!" suddenly his digivice glowed and our old friend DarkDramon materialize from the light "Hey Boss!" he said and high fived Sergey.

"Hey, look who is your opponent." He pointed at the Gorillamon and DarkDramon smirked "Give me a minute." "You got one." Said Sergey and DarkDramon rushed at Gorillamon with his lancer, Gorillamon did not expect a fight but he dodged in time to fire from his cannon.

There was allot of dust raised up and no one could see or DarkDramon or Gorillamon and then there was our familiar sound of the piercing flesh and then the dust had settled down; DarkDramon stood there with data floating around him "Boss what should I do with it?" asked DarkDramon, Sergey shrugged his shoulders "Let it return to the other side." Said Henry, DarkDramon looked at Sergey he nodded and so he did not absorb his data.

"Well we are done in here." Said Sergey and started to walk towards the car then someone grabbed him by the shoulder, he turned to see Henry "I want answers! Tell me from where do you have a mega Digimon such as DarkDramon and why do you have Rika's Digimon?" Sergey removed Henry's hand from his shoulder and said "Fine you will get them after you tell me where the closest Mercedes centre in here is?"

After a few minutes, they dropped Sergey's Mercedes in the centre to get it front fixed from the damage caused by Gorillamon and luckily Sergey had an insurance to cover it all, he explained everything except the origins of the DarkDramon during their ride in his car.

After that they were walking from the centre Henry was still asking some questions "So you took Renamon from Rika because it was a test to see if Rika could overcome her lust for power?" Sergey nodded; actually it was a lie and Sergey had another reason for that but he did not want to tell it.

"I am glad that now Renamon has a proper tamer." Said Takato, Sergey offered him a high five and Takato high fived Sergey. They walked and chatted for a few minutes until suddenly a dark wave of energy came in their way.

Sergey noticed it in time to push everyone from it and no dodge it himself. He looked up and shouted "Who dares to attack us?" "I dare." Came a voice from the roof, it jumped and landed right in front of them. Everyone was in shock they never expected to see her; it was Rika but now she wore a black shirt with jeans with crimson broken heart.

"So you are back for more?" asked Sergey as he raised his digivice "No this time, I am back for the revenge. Right Lillithmon?" suddenly a demonic goddess materialized behind Rika "Yes, revenge is the dish better served with more power."

"We will see about that." Said Sergey and looked at Takato and Henry "You two better ran because your Digimon are no match for her." Takato looked at him and said "We can't just leave you." "Yeah, maybe you would need some help." Said Henry and Sergey sighed "Fine, just try to provide a good enough cover fire. Okay?" "Yeah!" both of them nodded.

"Come forth DarkDramon!" shouted Sergey and DarkDramon appeared again "What's the problem boss?" he then pointed to the Lillithmon. DarkDramon looked at her and then at Sergey "Boss, there is something strange about that Digimon." "Yeah, I sensed that as well."

Suddenly Lillithmon appeared out of now where and almost stabbed DarkDramon with her claws but he dodged in time for a counter attack "Gigantic Lancer!" shouted DarkDramon and charged with his lancer at Lillithmon, stabbing her right in the chest.

Sergey looked at Rika "Not good enough, to fight me." Then Rika smirked and sliced a card through her digivice "Digi-modify! Damage Transfer activate!" she shouted and suddenly DarkDramon was the one with the hole in his chest.

"How is that possible?" shouted Sergey "Really easy, the card "Damage Transfer" allows me to transfer all of the damage that my Digimon received to you and recover my Digimon." Lillithmon stood beside Rika smiling "Rika, shall I finish them?' she nodded and then Lillithmon charged at DarkDramon.

Suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere and chained Lillithmon "Hmm, let me guess "Shadow Chains"?" Sergey nodded "Yeah and now it's time for a counter attack. Digi-modify! Dragon's Heart activates! Plus Dragon Spirit Strike!" he shouted and the wound DarkDramon had healed up and he glow with power.

"Now DarkDramon, use your lancer and pierce through the shadows!" "Yes boss!" shouted DarkDramon and charged at chained Lillithmon. That made Rika laugh, she laughed and until something around her neck started to glow; she the raised it into the air and shouted "Crest of Lust activate!" Suddenly green light surrounded Lillithmon and she broke from the chains and stabbed DarkDramon with her claws.

"DarkDramon!" shouted Sergey as he ran towards his fallen Digimon "DarkDramon are you okay?" DarkDramon looked at him and said "Boss, she is one of the sinners. There is nothing much of what I can do now." He said and Sergey raised his digivice "Get some rest my friend." DarkDramon then disappeared, Sergey looked at Rika and she laughed "Looks like my new power proves to be more effective than you strategies."

Sergey grinned his teeth and everyone next to him felt a dark aura that made then shiver, he then again raised his digivice and shouted "Come forth the angel of light Seraphimon!" suddenly from his digivice appeared a six winged angel covered in armor.

"I have come to serve my master." Said Seraphimon and Sergey sliced cards through his digivice "Digi-modify! Angels Power plus Angels Wrath plus Vaccine over Virus and last but not least A Light From Above Activate!" he shouted and Seraphimon rose into the air with seven orbs forming in his hands "Seven Heavens!" he shouted and launched them at Lillithmon.

Rika grinned and sliced her final card "Digi-modify! Gate of Deadly Sin; Lust activate!" suddenly a power flowed into Lillithmon and she launched a wave of dark green energy at Seraphimon's attack; they meet and at first they seemed to be equal in power but Lillithmon's attack pushed seven heavens back at its creator creating a giant explosion.

After the explosion that lifted up Sergey saw barely breathing Seraphimon, he came to him "Seraphimon please don't die!" Seraphimon looked at him and said "Master don't worry, I will be fine after rest. Master the only ones who can stop her are the twins, they are our only hope." Sergey nodded "Return Seraphimon." He said and he returned into his digivice.

Rika looked at him and laughed "Look like out of option but to fight me with my weak Renamon." Sergey then raised his digivice and said "Rika, our battle ends now!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Battle 03: A dangerous duo? Meet the twins of light and love, Gats and Dee will save your heart!

"Rika, our battle ends now!" shouted Sergey as he raised his digivice. That made Rika laugh "You still believe that you a chance of beating me and Lillithmon? You are so naïve."

Takato was shivering in fear; he saw how simply she had beaten two of Sergey's digimons that were on the mega level. "Takatomon I am scared." said Guilmon as he pressed against Takato, Terriermon was also losing his cool "Henry is there anything we can do to help him?" asked Terriermon.

Actually Henry was trying to think of the plan to help Sergey but he was also starting to feel the chill that was coming from Lillithmon, suddenly Sergey's words echoed in his head "just provide a good enough cover fire, okay?"

"That's it!" shouted Henry and looked at Takato "Takato, follow my lead!" he then looked at Terriermon "Terriermon use "Bunny Blast" attack." "But Henry…" "Just do it." Terriermon looked at Guilmon then both of them nodded and fired their attacks at Lillithmon.

"Bunny Blast!" shouted Terriermon as the green orb had fired off from his mouth. "Pyro Sphere!" shouted Guilmon as he had fired a fireball from his mouth, of course both attacks had reached the target but they didn't do any damage to Lillithmon but they only had raised smoke.

"If you think that you can win with those pathetic attacks, then you are wrong right Lillithmon?" asked Rika then suddenly Lillithmon had actually moved back from those attacks. "What?" shouted Rika, then the smoke had cleared she saw that Sergey was standing with his fist up as if he had hit something and he was standing right on the same place from which Lillithmon was moved.

What happened in the smoke was that of course Lillithmon had not taken any damage, she was about to clear the smoke with her hand then she heard someone shouting "Demon Style: Demonic Knuckle!" then suddenly she felt a strong punch on her face, she could swear that she could hear her jaw crack.

It all then made since in Rika's head but she still could not believe it "So he used their attacks as a cover fire to land a hit on Lillithmon but he is just a human he cannot be that powerful to actually hurt a Digimon or can he?" thought Rika. Sergey then stretched both of his hands up "Man, it sure felt good to punch that bitch in the face. Thanks guys." Said Sergey and raised his thumb up, Takato and Henry also raised their thumbs up.

"Okay now for the main event." Said Sergey and cracked his fists, Rika actually shivered with a bit of a terror in her eyes; was she his next target? "Now Rika I promised that I will end this battle right now and I will do it!" he raised his digivice and suddenly the ground started to shake, suddenly the air became so dense that Rika found it hard to breath.

Takato and Henry were also experience the same thing but only Renamon was feeling different, again this felling of déjà vu; she had experience that feeling once and deep down she knew that Sergey will finish that battle with the help of twins but who they were she did not know.

"Come forth o sisters of light and dark, messengers and bringers of love and light! I summon you thee, Gats and Dee come forth!" shouted Sergey and his digivice illuminated the street.

Suddenly two shadows appeared in the light "Where the heart of darkness is rises…" said one shadow "We appear to fill it love and light." Said other shadow, suddenly both of them flew so fast around them almost creating a small tornado.

Then both of them placed themselves so that together they formed a shape of the heart and became visible; they were an Angewomon and LadyDevimon both posing in the shine of Sergey's digivice. "Evil hearts be gone, the twins of light and darkness arise!" they both said in the perfect synchronicity.

Henry raised his digivice and scanned them "Angewomon, ultimate level Digimon. She is also knows as a "Goddess of the Digital World"." He then turned and scanned LadyDevimon "LadyDevimon, ultimate level Digimon. She is a fallen angel Digimon believed to be an Angewomon that committed one of the seven deadly sins and was kicked out from the heaven." Said Henry and Sergey sighed "Trust me; you don't know a single thing about them."

Both angel and demoness changed their eye sight at Sergey, he gulped and in the second he was trapped between them in a deep hug "Sergey, we missed you soo much!" said angel and demoness nodded "Yeah, it was such a long time since you had called upon us!" "Well sorry, but weren't both of too busy to answer and besides whenever I call you, the price for that is a double date with two of you which drains my wallet!" said Sergey and both of them giggled "Sorryyy, this time you have to just treat us a diner!" both the said in union.

Suddenly both of their sights changed to Renamon who was silently studying them; for her they looked like normal Angewomon and LadyDevimon but she could sense their bond as a family and even their bond with her tamer. Angewomon slowly walked towards her "Rena, is that really you?" she asked and then LadyDevimon came "It is her but I thought that…" ""Gats, Dee don't talk to her about Rena!"" (The "" means that they are talking on another language and this time it's Russian, yeah you all just found out my secret. I AM RUSSIAN! Mhahahahahahahahahahahah!)

""But why Sergey? I sense that she might be Rena."" said Angewomon in the same language "Gats is right, she is Rena there is no doubt about that." said LadyDevimon (Dee). ""She can be but she lacks her memories of the past, it could be caused by that accident but if both of you suddenly revoke those memories then she may get a mental shock that could lead to a split personality!"" said Sergey and both Gats and Dee looked down.

"That name, why does it sounds soo familiar?" thought Renamon then suddenly she felt like a thunder had striked her head; sudden images started to flow in front of her eyes, suddenly unfamiliar voices in her head started to call that name Rena. She then felt that the ground was moving under her feet, she was about to fall then Sergey had captured her.

"Renamon are you alright? Please talk to me!" shouted Sergey, Renamon raised her hand and putted on his face "I am alright, it looks like my body still can't get used to its new life style but I am going to be alright." She smiled and Sergey putted his hand on hers and Renamon blushed a bit.

Rika was watching this picture from the distance she had a duo feelings going through her mind; the first one that she found this act too pathetic and weak but deep down she was jealous but that was also a duo feeling; she was jealous of Sergey that he became close to Renamon, closer then she had and she was also jealous of Renamon that there was a pretty handsome guy with her who looked like he was really caring about her. Deep down Rika wanted to have someone like Sergey by her side.

"Rika?" asked Lillithmon and Rika looked at her "Yes Lillithmon?" the demoness sighed "I think it's the best that if we retreat now, I think that you got the revenge you desired." After hearing those words; Rika felt that something start to burn in her chest, she looked to find that her crest was glowing; filling her heart with even more lust. She then understood that right now she lusted for more pain and sufferings and she just knew what to do to satisfy that feeling.

"Lillithmon, attack and destroy them completely!" shouted Rika and Lillithmon nodded and charged at Sergey and his friends. "Nazar Nail!" she shouted and nails on her hands turned into claws, she was just about to slash Gats but suddenly she felt that something was pushing her back. She looked up to see that both Dee and Gats had their hands raised "Chaos Barrier!" both of them shouted and pushed Lillithmon back.

"Sergey let's talk later and now we kick those bitches asses!" shouted Gats and Sergey nodded, he then slashed a card through his digivice "Digi-modify! Power of light and dark! Activate!" he shouted and both Dee and Gats started to glow, they then charged at Lillithmon with spheres of energy forming in their hands. "Chaos strike!" both of them shouted as they first combined their spheres together and then stabbed Lillithmon.

Then the combined spheres had entered Lillithmon, there was an explosion that lifted allot of smoke into the air. Takato and Henry were amazed by the power of those two "Henry, did you see that?" he nodded "Yeah, those two are awesome." Terriermon sighed "And you were the one to talk about power being not important."

Rika had never expected them to counter to attack but by the look on Sergey's face, she could tell that if she wouldn't do something soon she would lose. "Digi-modify! Gate of Deadly Sin; Lust activate!" she shouted and again Lillithmon was filled with power until something happened and the power simply flowed in Sergey's direction. "What?" "Heh, looks like you felt for my trap go digi-modify! Second Flow Charge! Activate!"

The power that was supposed to make Lillithmon stronger was now making Sergey's digimons stronger and now they were glowing from the power. "Nice move Sergey." said Gats "Yeah, just like the old times." said Dee and Sergey smiled "Now due to the effect of "Second Flow Charge"; since you again used the card that you used previously in this battle, I can change the target of you card towards my Digimons so thank you for the boost." He said and winked, that made Rika blush and Sergey's digimons giggle "Oh, you are flirting with your enemy." teased Gats "Looks like it will be another forbidden love between two enemy clans, a Romeo and Juliet of the digital world!" then Dee said both she and her sister started to laugh hard.

Sergey was the one to blush now "Well girls if you prefer to laugh instead of fighting, then maybe I should participate in the battle myself?" he asked and was about to pull the sleeve on his shirt then Gats had stopped his hand with hers "Listen you still can't use that power, it's too dangerous and too unstable." "Gats is right, if something goes wrong there is nothing we can because Rena is not with us. Just let us handle her okay?" ask Dee and Sergey nodded "Okay, then let's brawl!"

Renamon was now even more interested in that Rena person, but those images that flashed through her mind could be related to that name "If I want to find out more, then I just have to meet that Rena person and ask her the meaning of those visions." She thought and sighed there were just too many question and no answers at all, Sergey noticed that Renamon was thinking about something and looked like she was trying to figure out something that could be related to Rena.

"Renamon, can you fight?" Sergey's question was sudden but Renamon was expecting it "Yes, I was long time ready to fight for you since you are giving me a chance to whip that bitch ass who used to call herself "my tamer"." Rika was in shock; she never thought that Renamon was thinking of her that, now she simply wanted to destroy both him and her. "Lillithmon attack, digi-modify! Fallen Angel Strike! Activate!" she sliced and Lillithmon charged at the trio with new power.

Sergey also had a trump card out of his sleeve "Digi-modify! Elemental Chain; Light, Wind and Dark! Activate!" suddenly three of them were glowing in a specific colored light; Gats glowed in white, Renamon in green and Dee in black. "Now girls!" shouted Gats and three of them raised their hands uniting the power of three elements and unleashing it on Lillithmon.

There was yet another explosion and Lillithmon was taking the critical damage as if she wasn't fighting two ultimate levels and one rookie, no it felt as she was fighting three mega levels in the same time. "Rika, give me more power!" roared Lillithmon as she was also in pain from the damage received from the previous attack "Alright, digi-modify! Virus over Data! Activate!" shouted Rika and then a stream of data flowed from Renamon to Lillithmon; Renamon started to feel her power being taken away but she still felt strong, stronger than before.

Sergey looked at Renamon and winked, she did not understood what that meant but then he showed her the card she nodded and charged at Lillithmon with fire gathering in her hands, Rika smirked "So you are finally going to use my Renamon, cute but pathetic. Looks like your time being her tamer is about to run out." But then Sergey was the one to smile "Oh, I am sorry Rika but Renamon and I are going to stay together for a bit more now! Digi-modify! Kitsune Style; Fox Fire Spirit! Activate!" shouted Sergey and Renamon became engulfed by the flames then the distance between her and Lillithmon decreased; Renamon had punched her and shouted "Fox Fire Spirit plus Power Paw Maximum!" suddenly Lillithmon was the one engulfed in the flame and unlike Renamon she was getting damaged from that.

After the flame wore off, Lillithmon was barely standing; the damage was soo great that she could compare it to the damage from WarGreymon's "Terra Force". Rika helplessly watched her Digimon suffer from her wounds, she did not include in her new deck any card that could heal her Digimon right now.

Sergey then looked at Renamon and both of them shouted "Now it's time to end it!" suddenly both of them moved in synch; they moved their hands and placed themselves exactly the same, Renamon had a strange feeling as if her and Sergey's minds were becoming one; she could feel his strength flowing inside of her, making her even more stronger and confident in her choice. She then started to summon ice crystals around her "Diamond Storm!" both them again shouted in unison but Sergey did not launch that attack, he only mimicked Renamon's movements; later tamers would find out that it's one of the moves that helps you raise the attack of your Digimon by being in total synch with them.

"Bull's eye baby!" shouted Takato "Awesome strike!" shouted Henry, Sergey turned to raise his thumb up but suddenly he grabbed his chest and started to shake "No, not now. I cannot collapse now, must win." He was about to fall then he felt someone's gentle hands holding him, he looked up to see Renamon's worried face "Sergey, are you alright?" she seriously looked worried; she wasn't understanding the situation well but one thought appeared in her mind "I must get him to rest or his condition will only worsen." "Sergey, let us finish the battle right now!" shouted Gats and Sergey barely nodded, he then with his hands shaking picked up a card from his deck. He tried to slice it through his digivice but his hand was too shaky so he missed but the Renamon got a hold of his hand and both them sliced that card together "Digi-modify! Light and Dark Duet Final! Activate!"

Suddenly both Gats and Dee glowed "Let's go sis." Said Gats and Dee nodded, both them speedup and flew soo fast that both them looked as two arrows of energy and their target was Lillithmon. Rika did not know what to do, there were no cards that she could use and even if she would; the effect of "Light and Dark Duet Final" would negate it, she could only watch her Digimon getting hurt from that attack.

Both arrows had pierced Lillithmon and then re-materialize behind her as Gats and Dee, there then was an explosion that illuminate the street as if the sun itself came down on them. After the light had faded away, on the place where Lillithmon previously stood; there now was a really damaged LadyDevimon and she was really in the bad condition.

Sergey looked up and grinned "Rika you are defeat and there is no point in continuing this battle, unless you really want me to destroy your Digimon. Run while I still give you a chance to do so." He said and coughed some blood, Rika had no choice but to run; she raised her crest and shouted "Crest of Lust, teleport!" she and her Digimon became surrounded by the green light and disappeared.

Everyone cheered loudly "You did it!" shouted Takato and Henry nodded "That was one heck of a battle, looks like we've got a lot to learn from you." Sergey was about to say something then he felt the ground going out of his feet and everything started to turn dark, he could only hear the cries of Gats and Dee and few shouts coming from Takato and Henry and then the world became dark.

Later in that night, Sergey was carefully putted on his bed "Oh Sergey, why can't you be more careful then you know that Rena is not with us to help you." Gats then carefully fixed the pillow "I hope that your theory is right and that Renamon is Rena but right now I wish that she would be her, because she is the only who can seriously take care of you while I am away." She said and then kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Outside everyone sat anxiously waiting for Gats to come out, then they all rushed into Sergey's apartments; she was the one who took him to his room and told the rest to stay out until she could call them or come out. Now everyone was sitting and nervously looking around except for Guilmon and Terriermon who were looking around the room. "So does your sister knows what to do?" asked Henry and Dee nodded "Yes, then Rena disappeared sis was the one who took care of him. So she knows what to do." Takato was really nervous; he was shaking and sweating "Is he going to be alright, I mean is that lethal what happened to him?" he asked "No it's not lethal, it happens then Sergey over does himself and runs out of energy. Basically then his muscles release more than 90% of adrenaline, his heart finds it hurt to circulate it all around his body so his blood pressure droops and he can collapse from it." Said Dee and smiled "Don't worry; Sergey is tougher than that so we will be alright."

Suddenly the door opened and Gats came out, her sister than ran to her "How is he?" she asked and Gats sighed "Pretty much he is out of energy so he needs to rest, by the morning he will be alright." She then looked to see Renamon sitting tightly near the window; she was pale and she was staring somewhere in the distance, in her mind she was blaming herself for what had happened. She never thought that it would happen; she was also really nervous what if she would actually lose him?

Gats came and sat next to Renamon, she then placed her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Renamon; Sergey will be alright you can trust me on that one." She said and smiled, Renamon was not sharing her optimism she believed that it was her fault for driving Sergey into that condition. "You know, that happened because Sergey didn't have a good training recently so it pretty much just wore him out." Renamon raised her head and Gats hugged her "I am also worried about Sergey as much as you are but we must stay strong." She whispered into her ear and that made Renamon relax a bit.

Henry then broke the silence "Excuse me, but I still have a few question about what happened." Gats looked at him and said "Alright, ask but let me and my sister get a bit more comfortable." She said and then she and her sister removed their helmet and the mask that were covering their faces, guys were astonished by their beauty; Gats had a deep blue eyes with her golden hair laying on her shoulders with milky white skin and Dee's face was almost like Gats's but only her skin was light grey and she had deep red eyes.

They then sat opposite of tamers "Okay, now you can ask your questions." Said Gats, Henry nodded "Okay first question, who is Rena?" he asked and sisters quickly exchanged glances "Well Sergey told us not tell you about her but we can tell you the basic staff that she was a Digimon Sergey really cared about and she cared about him, she also was his original partner and pretty much both were really close to becoming a couple." Takato giggled at that moment "What's soo funny about that?" asked Dee and he answered "Well its kind off unbelievable, a tamer and his Digimon become a couple and then what, a family?" Gats then gave him a ferocious glare "Well it is possible and if you are too immature to accept it then it's your problem not our or someone else's." she said and that made Takato sweat drop "Geez, can't you take a joke?" Gats then changed her eyesight back to Henry as he had another question coming "What was that synch all about? You know the one that drained Sergey." "It's seriously not hard to do, you should ask Sergey later to teach you that. Basically that move allows your mind to resonate with the mind of your Digimon giving those unlimited possibilities." Henry nodded "Okay then the last question, what was that crest that Rika used and that card "Gate of Deadly Sin; Lust" all about?" Gats sighed "Okay there is not much of what I or Sergey know about them but what we do know is that there are seven dark digimons that represent seven deadly sins and their tamers have of the seven sins on their soul's so it's from there they get their power. Plus in the digital world there is a forbidden place that has that "Gate of the Deadly Sins" but it is locked so one knows the true purpose of the gate, the only thing we know is that if the gate will open then the darkness inside of it will destroy both our and your worlds. Is that all?" Henry nodded "Okay then I will ask you to leave because it's too late and we want to get some rest as well." Said Gats and Dee leaded tamers to the door.

Gats then sighed and looked at Renamon "Say Renamon do you want to take a bath?" Renamon looked at her with confusion "A bath?" "Yes, since we are all girls then it's okay then we take it all together besides it looks like you need someone to teach you how to take it and then I will teach you how to take a shower." Renamon had a little of idea what Gats meant by teaching her but she did not mind taken a bath.

Gats then told her sister about her idea and all three of them walked towards the bathroom (not the one in Sergey's room), this one was bigger than Sergey's and had a giant bathtub that Gats called a Jacuzzi. She then opened the tab and it started to fill with water, then the tub was filled with water then Gats and Dee started to undress; they removed their dressed and shoes. Renamon then had a better look at their figures; both had a perfect sized breast with slim waists and flat stomachs, they them posed a bit near the mirror and then changed their eye sights to Renamon "Come on Renamon, join us." Said Gats as she and Dee slowly surrounded her and Renamon felt a bit embarrassed as both them had messed her turf making her breast visible. She was blushing bright red because she was really embarrassed but both of them seemed to not mind that "Wow Renamon, you have some nice breasts and your figure is great too. I think that you can conquer any guy you want to." Said Gats and checked the water "Anyone?" asked Renamon because she had one boy in her thoughts that she started to want to capture.

"Okay the bath is ready girls, lets dive in!" said Gats and all three of them got into the Jacuzzi, Gats then showed Renamon what to do and how to use the shower gel and shampoo but the of course had few accidents where they had to make Renamon dive because she had putted way too much shampoo on the fur on her head that it was hard to wash.

After the bath Gats toughed Renamon how to use a towel and dry herself, after that they all dressed up into the bathrobes that Gats found. Dee then went to the kitchen and made some tea for three of them and they had along chat and lost a track of time. Gats were the one to notice that "Okay girls it pretty late, I think we should continue tomorrow." "You are right sis, but we don't have our pajamas or the sleeping shirts to sleep in." said Dee and that made Gats think "Let me check the guest room, maybe he brought some from home." She then went into the guest room that Sergey said was messy, after a few minutes she came back with three pairs of sleeping shirts; Renamon again felt familiar with wearing a sleeping shirt but she also noticed that it fitted her perfectly as if she was like the sleepers made especially to fit her.

"Renamon, can I ask you to sleep with Sergey tonight, because I need someone to look after him at night." Renamon nodded "Okay, I will do it." She said and all three of them said their goodnight and Renamon went to Sergey's room.

She opened the door and silently entered, she moved soo silently so it was hard to tell if anyone was in the room. She heard Sergey breathing, her eyes quickly adopted to the darkness and she saw where he was sleeping; luckily the bed was big enough for two, she tried to lay as carefully as possible but then she lay right next to him; she felt him pulling her closer to her and hugging her. He then whispered "Rena, please stay by my side. Please don't leave; I swear I will protect you this time." Renamon was a bit shocked by her new discovery "So Rena was also a Renamon and I somehow remind him of her." She wanted to back away from him but something inside of her told her to stay close to him, she then whispered "Sergey I will always be by your side and you don't have to protect me. I will protect you and make sure that you are happy." She could see a tear of joy falling from his eye, he smiled and said "Good night Rena, I love you." That made Renamon blush but she still stayed in his arms and fell asleep with a thought that she might now have the feelings towards her new tamer.

Meanwhile outside the town, a blue duel runner had appeared from the distance. Its driver got off it and looked at the night Tokyo "So this is the town where he lives, looks like I have to do what Rika failed to do. Right Leviamon?" he asked and a giant shadow appeared behind him and roared, he smiled and got onto his duel runner and drove towards Tokyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle 04: The highway battle through the streets of Tokyo!

It was morning again and the rays of the morning sun were again playing with Renamon's fur, she woke and cheerfully stretched; she again woke up in Sergey's bed and in the night Sergey confessed to her but really he confessed to Rena but it Renamon who was laying right next to him and talking to him while he was asleep so she counted that as a confession for herself.

Her nose then picked the smell of fresh baked pancakes and a just welded green tea. "Oh well, it's time for breakfast!" she though as she walked out from the bedroom and went towards the kitchen, then she reached it she cheerfully said "Good morning!" she then saw that Gats and Dee were also present in kitchen having breakfast with Sergey "Good morning." Said Sergey and the twins nodded "Morning." Both of them said in unison.

Renamon smiled and sat next to Sergey, he then quickly gave her a plate with two steaming pancakes and a cup of tea. She then started to dig into her food and by the look on her satisfied face; Sergey could tell that she loved his cooking and not she alone, Dee and Gats had already asked for seconds and thirds.

He smiled as they gave him the plates asking for more, he turned back to the cooker. Gats then turned her sight to Renamon "So how did you sleep?" she asked and Renamon sighed "Well pretty good thank you." "Well duh, you were sleeping with Sergey. Who wouldn't enjoy that?" said Dee and took a drink from her cup, Renamon looked with a confusion at her "Is sleeping with Sergey is such a big deal?" she asked and this time Gats sighed "You got that right, even did not sleep with him and we were partners for a long time." "Oh, you forget that time then we were Gatomons; we were sick and he slept with us to keep us warm." said Dee as she finished drinking her tea.

Gats scratched the back of her head and then nodded "You are right sis, we did sleep with him but now then we evolved we didn't." Dee looked at her sister "Well because the last time you asked him to sleep with us, was that time then you were in heat so instead of asking him to sleep with us; you were literally begging him to fuck you all night long until I comment the first rays of sun." That made Gats blush "Well it wasn't like that…" "It was like that and then we had to give allot of sleeping medicine to get you to bed, if it wasn't for us then you would be the first Digimon in history who raped her own tamer."

Renamon also started to blush as she imagined Gats beginning Sergey to have sex with her that thought had actually made her think; would she want Sergey to become her mate? She quickly shaked those thoughts off "What am I thinking? Sergey is my friend and partner, besides it looks like I seriously own him for saving my tail from Impmon but still human and Digimon can only be friends and that's it!" she though, Gats noticed that Renamon was thinking about something and she took her guess "Let me guess, you are thinking that humans and Digimons cannot have sex?" Renamon jerked how did she know?

Gats sighed "You are not the first one to think about it Renamon, trust me back at our home island; the girls' entire dream of making Sergey making their mate." Renamon raised her eyebrow "And why so?" "Well that's obvious, think about it; a guy, who is awesome at cooking, always pays attention to you, cares about you, always there then you need him and pretty much handsome and not a really big fanatic of sport so you don't have to worry about keeping up with him." Gats licked her lips "You forgot to mention that he is also intelligent and pretty well build up for the guy who hates gyms more than anything else." Dee nodded "And don't forget that he can be very romantic sometimes." She said and both sisters smiled, they then looked at Renamon.

"So Renamon, what do you think of our little precious tamer?" both them asked in unison and that made Renamon sweat drop "Well?" both of them asked irritated and Renamon sighed "Well he is sure a really caring person and a really good tamer and he is also warm so he is like an extra blanket then you sleep with him and he doesn't snore." That made both Gats and Dee fell with their heads on the table; Renamon looked with the confusion at them "What's wrong with you girls?"

Suddenly both them raised as if they were undead "You are the only one who can talk about sleeping with him and only because you look like Rena!" both them said it in the way that would make even the mightiest tamer and Digimon shiver in fear. But that didn't had any effect on Renamon she simply took a gulp from her tea and then looked at the twins "Listen both of you; it's your problem that you can't make Sergey sleep with both of you, you are lucky you are at least a human like Digimons while I am a beast and then you have more chances I have less!"

That made twins really embarrassed they never meant to hurt her feelings "We are sorry Renamon it's just that…" "Never mind that, I also said some bad staff so let's just forget about this and don't you dare to tell this to Sergey, alright?" both of them nodded "Alright."

Sergey actually heard their conversation but he pretended that he didn't, in his mind he was now analyzing the situation that Renamon would also want him to become her mate. In any other situation Sergey would have a hard time choosing between her, the twins and the rest of female Digimons back on the island but right now Sergey was thinking about being more careful because if his theory was right then any intimate physical contact could actually cause more problems than pleasure!

Sergey smiled "Yeah it would be more painful to me than to her." He though and looked at the pan with pancakes; some of them were ready so Sergey flipped the pan making the ready pancakes fly into the air, he then grabbed a plate and catched the pancakes on it then they were falling. "Enjoy your breakfast girls!" he said and putted the plate in the middle of the table "Thank you." said Renamon and twins nodded.

Then Sergey turned his back on them, Gats looked at Renamon "See that what we were talking about, he is perfect in every category the mate and a husband should meet so Renamon if you are not going to strike while iron still hot then maybe I or my sister will take him!" Dee sighed and whispered to Renamon's ear "You know that if he won't choose her then the girl he had chosen would be hunted by Gats until she would mysteriously disappear." Renamon nodded; Gats did look like a person who would do anything just to be with the person she loves.

Renamon then thought about herself; would she actually fight Gats and other girls over Sergey? Her thoughts were then clouded by the smell of fresh pancakes that were alluring her to eat them so the rest of the breakfast was quit until everyone had finished their plates.

"Oh Sergey, almost forgot…" she searched for something in her dress until she took out something that looked a deck of cards and offered them to Sergey. He took then and his eyes glowed in amusement "Wow Gats, where you found those?" he asked "Well we found them back home where you left them along with something what is waiting for you in the parking." She said and looked at Dee; Dee then took out something that looked like keys.

Sergey's eyes widened "Gats seriously, did you go back home to get this, for me?" she nodded and Sergey then hugged her "Thank you." He said and Gats also hugged him "You know that I would do anything for you." Sergey then freed himself from the hug "Then let's go and see it!" he said and twins nodded, he turned to Renamon but Gats putted her hand on his shoulder ""I don't think that it is a good idea for her to see it."" Said Gats and Dee nodded ""Yeah you were the one to tell that something related to you and Rena may cause that memory thingy that would lead to a split personality or something?"" said Dee and Sergey sighed "Fine, Renamon could you please take care of dishes and we will be back in the minute." "Okay." Said Renamon even though she did not understand a thing of what Gats had said "I've got to ask him to teach me that language as well." Though Renamon as she started to collect the dishes, Sergey and the twins had already left the apartment then Renamon started to wash the dishes; it felt new to her, of course she knew how to wash dishes from observing how Rika's grandmother does it so Renamon knew a thing or two how to do it.

After five minutes of working, she sighed after looking at her work "Pretty good for the beginner." Said a voice behind her, she turned to see Sergey standing behind her "Then did you come back?" she asked "A few minutes ago." "So were you watching me?" he nodded "Yeah, then I came and saw I did not want to interfere because you were doing a really good work in there."

That made Renamon blush a bit "So what was that thing that is now in the garage?" Sergey looked at her "It's a secret!" he said and putted a finger on his mouth meaning that his lips are shut, he then walked into his room and after few minutes he came out in jeans shorts and in sleeveless shirt. He then opened a door next to the guest room and took out a red metal box "Renamon, I will be in the garage if you would need me." He then pointed to the phone "Call me, my number and the instruction how to use is also there." He said and kissed her on the cheek and left the apartments leaving her blushing.

It was now a third day of Sergey's coming back from the garage being covered in machine oil, he then would take a shower, make a meal for Renamon and then again he would leave and comeback only to take a shower and sleep and the morning the same would repeat. At first Renamon was bored but with the instruction how to use a phone, Sergey also left and instruction how to use a big flat screen called television.

Renamon was a quick learner so after a few hours she was freely jumping from channel to channel watching or comedies or some TV series. On the fourth day, her curiosity had won and then Sergey again returned and went into the shower; she silently walked out from the apartments and used the elevator to get down on the parking level. She walked towards the parking spot where Sergey's Mercedes was supposed to be (The car is still in the service center, damn that monkey!) but instead there was something covered in the white blanket, Renamon was about to remove it then a thought had suddenly appeared in her mind "Maybe I shouldn't see it, but what if something related to that Rena and it could give me some answers." She thought and without any hesitation she pulled down the blanket, what she saw amused her; it was a white motorcycle but it had some upgrades on the seat making it bigger and more comfortable, also the controls were moved to the sides making them look like a wind resistors.

Renamon also saw a cart next to it so it gave her a thought that Sergey was spending time upgrading it, she then saw a small silver tag attached to one of the controllers; it was like a name tag made in the form of the fox with letters on it "White fox?" read Renamon and placed her hand on the sign, suddenly she felt the vibration of the engine and then heard it sound everything was creating sounds that she did not recognize but they were familiar the suddenly she heard someone's voice "So it looks like my secret was discovered."

She turned to see Sergey but he was dressed into something that looked like a white suit for riding motorbike's, he came close to her "So can you explain this Renamon?" she looked down "I am sorry, I was just worried and…" he placed his finder on her lips "Please spare me your explanation, I wanted to show it to you myself but it needed a bit or upgrade and repair so now it's ready to go!" he said and walked towards the cart, he then connected it to the bike and Renamon noticed that he had four helmets in there.

"Why do you need four helmets?" she asked and Sergey smiled "Two are for us and the other two are for Takato and Henry, lets hurry they are waiting for us in the park." He said and passed a yellow helmet to Renamon "Sexy Vixen." Was written on it, at first Renamon thought that there was no way that helmet would fit on her but it did just like the sleepers, "Did he made this helmet for me?" she thought and looked at Sergey "How do I look?" she asked and Sergey smiled "Just like it said on it, you are a sexy vixen." He said and putted his helmet that was white just like the suit and the bike, he then sat and started the engine, and he looked at Renamon "So where do you want to sit?" she looked at the cart but then her eye sight changed to Sergey's sit that looked like it could fit an extra person so she sat right behind him and putted her hands around his waist "Let ride!" she shouted and Sergey pressed on the gas and they literally flew out from parking, the wind felt good on her fur and as Sergey increased speed she held on tight. Then she did, Sergey felt her pushing her breasts against his back making him blush hard under his helmet.

In the park, Takato and Henry along with their digimons were waiting for Sergey to come with some sort of the surprise that he promised to show them. "Hey what do you think it's going to be?" asked Takato and Henry shrugged his shoulders "Don't know." He said and looked up "Sergey does seems like a nice guy and by the look on Renamon's face its clear enough to say that he is way better tamer than Rika but still." He then had an image of Sergey ordering DarkDramon to destroy Gorillamon but then he had another image of Sergey fighting to save their butts from Rika and her new Digimon "Nah, he cannot be a bad guy. He just has another style of fighting."

Suddenly his thoughts were interfered with a loud noise "What's that?" shouted Takato while covering his ears "I don't know!" shouted Henry "I think it's coming closer!" shouted Terriermon. Takato was expecting a digital field to appear but instead; a white motor bike like machine jump out from somewhere above them and landed few meters away from them.

Both were in shock but they were in even bigger shock then the driver of that bike took off his helmet and they saw "Sergey!" both of them shouted and he raised his thumb up "The one and only." He them offered Renamon his hand to help her get off the bike "Thank you." "You're welcome." He said and then turned his gaze to the astonished Takato and Henry "Hi guys, so what do you think?" he then pointed to his bike, they looked at it and then at Sergey "What is that thing?" asked Takato "It's a duel runner or a D-wheel." Henry looked at him "What's a duel runner?" Sergey then putted two finders on his lips and said "It's a secret. But we can use it to ride through the town!" he said and pointed to the cart that was attached to the duel runner.

"Wait, you are offering us to ride on that thing?" asked Henry and Sergey nodded "What do you think Takato?" he turned to see his friend but he was not there "Come on Henry!" shouted Takato from the cart, Henry sighed and sat beside him and putted the helmet on his head "Wait, what about Terriermon and Guilmon?" asked Henry "Well Terriermon can pretty much hold up on your shoulder and Guilmon can fit if both of sit a bit more tightly."

After few minutes they were ready to ride "Ready?" asked Sergey and everyone nodded "Then lets ride!" he shouted and hit the gas pedal with his leg, they again had "flew" out from the park on the top speed. Then they were on the road, Sergey increased the speed; that made everyone shouted with excitement "Woohooo!" Shouted Takato "That's my tamer!" shouted Renamon "Takatomon, I think I am gonna get sick!" shouted Guilmon as his face started to turn green "Not on the seats!" shouted Sergey "Momantai!" shouted Terriermon "Shut up!" everyone shouted at Terriermon.

After few hours of riding through the city they were going on the steady speed because Sergey had received enough of warnings from the police so now he was going by what they called "normal" speed and now instead of catching wind with their hands, they were sightseeing.

Renamon was still amused by how beautiful the city was; the flashing neon advertisements were attracting attention and the transparent skyscrapers were reflecting all the colors of the rainbow. Renamon could still not believe that it was the same city where she lived for already a month, then she was with Rika everything looked colorless and dim but with Sergey everything was different.

"Wow Sergey, I never thought that riding through the city could be that fun!" said Takato and Henry nodded "Yeah I never thought that it's possible to get soo much penalizations and still not get their license confiscated." "Shut up Henry." Said Sergey, Renamon wanted to complete her tamer then suddenly the bike made a sudden turn that had shaked everyone on it.

"What's going on?" shouted Henry and Sergey pointed to the streets light "Look." He said and they all looked at the street lights, there was something wrong with them; they all were blinking then suddenly with their lights they formed something like a direction arrows.

Sergey stopped the bike and took off his helmet; he looked up and sighed "Look like somebody hacked into the town's traffic light system and it looks like they want us to follow." "But why do you think that they want us to come?" asked Takato, Sergey then pointed to the cars "Look at them; they are all standing because the traffic lights are frozen." They then noticed the angry drivers coming out from their cars and starting arguing with each other. "I think it's the nest idea if we follow those lights." Said Sergey and everyone nodded.

The road was clear so Sergey again increased the speed and what's made the situation extreme is that there were some critical turns so tamers and their digimons received a hard shaking on each corner until they reached a middle of the Shinjuku and then stopped because now all the lights were red. "Okay we reached the place so who called us here?" said Sergey and then they heard a sound of approaching bike, it stopped somewhere 10 meters away from Sergey's bike.

That bike was a bit longer and was colored in blue, the driver also wore a blue suit and the helmet was blue too. Sergey looked up "Who the hell are you?" the driver of the blue bike bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you Sergey, let me introduce myself." The driver then took off his helmet and the blue hair started to lash out of there, he shaked his head in order to spread the hair a bit. He then looked up to Sergey and said "My name is Ryo Nakagawa and it looks like you are too a tamer and a duelist."

Sergey was astonished; he actually looked more like a girl than a guy, he then sighed and said "I am not talking to gays, bye." He was about to turn around then suddenly a scale red tail had grabbed Sergey and lifted him up in the air "Oh looks like my Digimon did not like you attitude but now…" Ryo could not stop his sentence because he felt a really sharp crystal right next to his neck "Release my tamer now or I shall cut your throat." Hissed Renamon as she was ready to slash the throat of that girly boy in a second, Sergey then sighed "Looks like it a stalemate." He said and Ryo carefully nodded trying to avoid Renamon's sharp crystal "Look let's talk this over alright? But first tell your Digimon to let me go." "And you tell your fox to do the same." Sergey nodded "Renamon let him go." She nodded and moved away from that guy but she was still in the proper distance to attack him "You too, let him go." Said Ryo and the tail holding Sergey putted him back on the ground.

"Now how shall we understand that?" asked Sergey and Ryo grinned "If you want to know the answers and maybe about this as well?" he asked and took out a crest that then glowed in blue "Is that?" "You are right it's another crest of the deadly sin and I am one of the sinners." He grinned "But I do not wish for our Digimons to fight, instead I challenge you for a turbo duel!" he then pointed his finger at Sergey and now he was the one to grin "Fine I accept your challenge." He said and walked towards his bike.

"Wait what's a turbo duel?" asked Takato, Sergey did not say anything he then discounted the cart from the bike and look at them all "Look this may now look weird to you but that's something I can do alone, the only thing I ask from you guys is to support me, can you do that? He asked and Henry nodded "Of course you can count on us, after all if was you who saved us from that monkey and then from Rika." "Good luck!" said Takato and Sergey looked at Renamon, she did not say anything she simply walked to him and hugged him "Please be safe." He nodded "I will comeback especially for you." He said and Renamon blushed a bit.

He then sat on his duel runner and took out something that looked like a deck of cards "Duel mode activate!" he shouted and the bike started to transform; the wind resistors opened up and now they were his elbow pads and the screen that looked like a GPS became wider and a disk like mechanism had attached itself on the screen. Sergey then putted the deck into something that looked like a deck holder and the deck got shuffled, he then took out something that looked like an IPad and gave it to Renamon "You can use to get the answers you need and to look at the duel then we get out from your sight." He said and smiled.

He then drove next to Ryo "So are you ready?" asked Ryo and Sergey nodded "Then let's go!" Then both of them shouted together "I activate the field spell "Speed World 2"!" and suddenly a blue wave of energy soared from their bikes and they were ready to go. Then they both took off on such fast that it was hard to see them so Renamon switched on the pad and now they could watch at Sergey from above.

Sergey was carefully studying his opponent "Where did this guy get a duel runner? Could be that the technology of my world somehow got into this one?" he thought and missed the first corner and Ryo took it "I will start!" both of them then drew five cards from their decks and placed them at the their card holders "My turn draw!" shouted Ryo and drew a new card from his deck "I summon "Samurai of the Ice Barrier" in attack mode!" he shouted and placed a card on his disk a white armored samurai had appeared next to his bike "I then play two face down cards and end my turn." He said and placed two facedown cards that then appeared for a quarter of a second and then disappeared.

Takato could not believe what he was seeing "Henry is that what I think it is?" Henry nodded "You are right; this is the card game that rivals with Digimon Card Game, its Yu-Gi-Oh." Renamon and the other digimons looked at them with a confusion "What's Yugioh?" asked Guilmon and Henry sighed "Yugioh is a card game where players use monster, spells and traps to fight each other in a duel. There are also different types of monster cards that players use to fight. Let's just hope that Sergey has the right cards in his hand to battle." Renamon looked at the monitor and putted her hands together as if she was praying "Please let Sergey win." She thought and the duel continued.

"It's my turn! Draw!" shouted Sergey and drew a new card from his deck, suddenly on the pad appeared some sort of the counter "Sergey Speed Counters 1. Ryo Speed Counters 1." Spelled the pad and now it was again a question from Terriermon "What's a speed counter?" Takato was the one to answer this question "In the turbo duel you can only use speed spells that require different number of speed counters needed to activate them, plus since they are using a field spell "Speed World 2" then they have enough speed counters they can activate different effects of that field spell."

Sergey could actually hear their conversation from the microphone in his helmet "So this guys know a thing or two about dueling, cool." He thought and smiled "Now since my opponent controls a monster and I have none, then I can special summon "Cyber Dragon" from my hand!" he shouted and placed a card on his disk and a mechanical snake like monster appeared "Then I normal summon "Dark Resonator" tuner monster!" then a small demon with a tuning fork appeared "Now level 3 "Dark Resonator" gives my level 5 "Cyber Dragon" a tune up!" he shouted and Dark Resonator turned into three green rings then Cyber Dragon flew through them and became transparent "The heart beat of the king shakes the heaven and earth! I synchro summon "Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Suddenly there was a fire explosion and from it appeared a red demon like dragon, the pad then started to spell again "Red Dragon Archfiend is a level 8, dark attributed synchro monster with 3000 attack and 2000 defense points." "Now that's what I am talking about!" shouted Takato and Henry nodded "What's a synchro monster?"asked Guilmon "A synchro monster is a monster is a monster that is summoned by using one tuner and one or more non-tuner monsters, their levels add up to the level of the synchro monster. Some synchro monsters require specific tuner or non-tuner monster needed for their summoning."

"Now "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks the "Samurai of the Ice Barrier", absolute power force!" shouted Sergey and Red Dragon Archfiend's hand started to burn with flames and then he slashed through the samurai making him explode into thousand pieces of light and the pad then calculated the damage "Sergey life points 8000. Ryo life points 6800." Then the smoke cleared away Ryo shouted "I activate my trap! Go "Illusion of the Ice Barrier!" one of his face down cards then flipped up and glowed "Now then one of my "Ice Barrier" monsters get destroyed, I can special summon one "Ice Barrier Illusion token"!" he shouted and a white mist appeared on his side of the field, the pad analyzed it "This token has zero attack and defense points. What was the point of summoning it?" asked Takato "I think he is going to use to summon a more power full monster." said Henry.

Sergey sighed "I play two cards face down and end my turn!" Ryo then shouted "My turn! Draw! Now, I release my token in order to summon "Illusionist of the Ice Barrier" in attack mode!" the token disappeared and instead of it now there stood a man covered in white clothes and both him and the clothes were transparent. Tamers and their digimons looked at the pad who already had prepared info about that monster "Illusionist of the Ice Barrier is a level 6, water attributed effect monster with zero attack and defense points." "Why did he summon another monster with zero attack points?" asked Takato and Henry shrugged his shoulders "That monster could have some sort of the strong effect that would destroy Sergey's "Red Dragon Archfiend" but if my guess is right that one of his facedown cards can negate that effect, yeah that's the only possible strategy." Thought Henry and now all attention was on Ryo "From my hand I activate a speed spell "Mirage of the Illusion" then I have 1 or more speed counters I can activate this speed spell. If I have a water attributed monster with zero attack points then this card allows my monster to absorb the attack points of one of my opponent's monster and now "Red Dragon Archfiend" will lose all of its attack points!"

The blue beam fired from Ryo's spell card and was about to hit Red Dragon Archfiend then suddenly it got absorbed by the magical circle that appeared below Red Dragon Archfiend "What the…" "Sorry Ryo, but I activate my counter trap "Magic Jammer" whenever my opponents activates a spell card, I can negate and destroy it but then I have to discard one card from my hand." Sergey then discarded one of his cards and the effect of the magic card were negated, Ryo hissed "Fine then I reveal my trap card, go "Illusion of the Ice Barrier!""

Suddenly the Illusionist of the Ice Barrier glowed in blue and it started to transform into something new "The effect of the "Illusion of the Ice Barrier" is that if I have "Illusionist of the Ice Barrier" I can change his name and attack points to one of my opponent's monsters!" And the Illusionist had turned into Red Dragon Archfiend but he was blue in color "Now my "Red Dragon Archfiend" will attack yours with "Frozen Force!"" shouted Ryo and his dragon attacked Sergey's but Sergey had a plan "I reveal my trap go "Synchro Strike"! Now one of my synchro monsters gains 500 attack points times a number of monsters used in order to summon it, I used two monsters so "Red Dragon Archfiend" gains 1000 extra attack points!"

Sergey's Red Dragon Archfiend then fired a stream of red flames that had burned off the right hand of Ryo's dragon but it still did not get destroyed "What in the?" "Oh now the other effect of the "Illusion of the Ice Barrier" activates, then a monster my opponents controls raises its attack points one of my monsters with the same gains the same number of points that was added to the original attack points of your monster! But then I need to send one of my cards to the graveyard." He sends one of the cards from his hand to the graveyard and both dragons than collided crating a giant explosion shaking the entire road.

Meanwhile, the secret government organization known as "Hypnos" was monitoring the situation. We see a room filled with monitors and two women in fight suits operating, in corner stood a man in the black suit with sun goggles playing with his silver torch "What's the status with that unknown hacker who hacked the traffic department mainframe?" he asked and one of the operators answered "There is nothing of what we could find but I think this is going to grab your attention sir." She then putted on the monitor a view from one of the cameras in the city that recorded the fight between two dragons. "What in the world is that? Are those some sort of the new wild ones?" shouted the man in the suit "No sir, they are just some sort of the solid holograms." Said the operator and the man sighed "Okay but what are those two dragons?" "I think you are going to laugh sir." Said the other operator and switched on the other monitor where the advertisement of a new card game was airing "Are those?" "It's confirmed that those dragons are one of the cards from the new card game known as Yugioh." "Interesting." He said "Sir we are awaiting your orders." "Just observe for now, this may be interesting." He said and looked at the monitor that was broadcasting the duel.

Then the smoke had cleared Ryo's and Sergey's runners to a new turn "Now since my field is empty, I can special summon "Tradesmen of the Ice Barrier" in attack mode." Beside Ryo then appeared a tall man dressed in white with a long brown beard "Now I activate the effect of my monster! By releasing him…" the monster had turned into small particles of light "both players may draw until they each have six cards." Both of them drew new cards and Ryo grinned "Now I play three cards facedown and end my turn!"

Now it was again Sergey's turn and now both of their speed counters became 3 "My turn, draw!" shouted Sergey and drew another card "Now I summon "Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame" from my hand in attack mode!" a black winged humanoid bird had then appeared beside Sergey. Takato then again used pad to scan a new monster "Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flames, is a level 4, dark attributed effect monster with 1800 attack points and 1200 defense points." Spelled the pad "And now since I have another "Blackwing" monster than from my hand I can special summon "Blackwing- Bora the Spear"" then another black winged humanoid bird holding a spear appeared beside Sergey and Ryo grinned "I reveal my facedown card! Go "Ice Barrier Clones!"" suddenly the ice copies of the black wings appeared on Ryo's side of the field "Now my tokens gain the same attack points of your monsters and this turn you must attack!" said Ryo and now Sergey was grinning "Then I overlay both monsters and construct an overlay network with those two monsters!" suddenly a black hole appeared on Sergey's field and both monsters flew into it "Exceed Summon!" shouted Sergey and a sword like thing had flew out from the black hole "Come forth "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!"" the sword than transformed into a metal winged warrior with 39 written on his shoulder then it fully transformed two glowing objects started to flow around that new monster.

"Henry is that?" "Yeah, it is one of the number cards. Who could have guessed that Sergey had one of them!" said Henry and now Renamon was the one to ask the question "What is exceed summon?" "You see Renamon the exceed summon is that then you overlay two monsters on top of each other and then on both of them you place one exceed monster whose rank is the same as the level of the both monsters, those monsters then used as overlay units that are needed to activate the effect of the exceed monster." Henry then used the scanner to scan the new monster "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope is a rank 4, light attributed exceed monster with 2500 attack point and 2000 defense points."

"Now since both of my monsters are gone than the effect of your trap is no more!" both clones than disappeared, leaving Ryo completely wide open ""Aspiring Emperor" attack Ryo directly with "Hope sword slash"!" shouted Sergey and Hope charged at Ryo slashing him with his sword. Now Ryo's life points reduced to 4300, Ryo's duel runner jerked and Sergey grinned "I play one card facedown and end my turn!" shouted Sergey and tamers exploded with supporting shouts "Alright! Now next turn if Sergey summons another powerful monster then he will reduce his life points even more and win!" shouted Takato and high fived Henry but Renamon did not shared their optimism, no she was felling that is was too easy and something was about to happen but what?

It was now Ryo's turn and now his and Sergey's speed counters became 4 "My turn, draw!" he shouted and drew a card that made his laugh "From my hand I activate a speed spell "Triangle of the Ice Barrier" now by removing all of my speed counters I can special one "Ice Barrier" monster from my hand. So come forth "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier"!" suddenly a magical triangle appeared and a blue armored warrior came out and slashed Hope into two "What the…" "Ops, forgot to say that effect of my card allows me to destroy one of your monsters. Now "Grunard" attacks you directly!" shouted Ryo and his general fired a beam of blue energy at Sergey, there was an explosion but Sergey did not take any damage "How the…" "Okay I activate my trap card "Defense Draw"! Instead of taking battle damage this turn, I draw one card and all damage becomes zero." Sergey drew a new card and Ryo hissed "I place one card and end my turn." Now it was Sergey's turn and his speed counters now were on 5 "My turn, draw. Now from my deck I remove "Blue Eyes White Dragon" in order to special summon "Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon!"" Suddenly a white dragon with black armor on its head and wings appeared beside Sergey "3000 attack points?" asked Ryo with shaking voice "Yes and now they go to action! "Malefic Blue Eyes" attacks your general with "Chaos Lightning!"" shouted Sergey as his dragon fired a beam of black energy at Ryo's general destroying it and reducing his life point to 4100.

Ryo coughed and played one of his trap cards "I activate "Ice Barrier Counter Strike" now then an "Ice Barrier" monster is destroyed, I can destroy your monster!" then Sergey dragon exploded but then another one appeared but now it was pure without any black armor "What?" "The effect of my card "Purification of the soul" whenever the malefic monster get destroyed I can special summon a monster that I had removed from the game in order to summon it. Now take flight "Blue Eyes White Dragon"!" the white dragon roared "Unfortunately this monster cannot attack so I end my turn." Said Sergey and now it was again Ryo's turn.

"Now it's my turn draw!" he drew a card "Now I reveal my trap go "Exceed Clone" now I can special summon one token whose level will be equal to one of your monsters and so my token now is a level 8 monster!" a transparent copy of Sergey's dragon appeared beside Ryo's general and then he revealed another card "Now I activate permanent trap "Gate of the Deadly Sin"!" suddenly a giant gate appeared on the field "Now I overlay both my monsters and construct and overlay network with those two monsters! Exceed Summon!" suddenly wind started to soar as if it was a storm and then a giant dragon like serpent appeared "Come forth "Deadly Sin Beast: Leviathan"!" shouted Ryo.

Tamers were in shock to see such giant "What is that?" asked Takato and Renamon's eyes widened "That's the evil itself." Said Renamon and now she used the pad to scan the beast "Deadly Sin Beast: Leviathan is a rank 8, water attributed exceed monster with 0 attack and defense points." "Now I since the gate of the deadly sin is on the field I can activate the effect of the Leviathan! Now for each "Ice Barrier" monster that I remove from my graveyard, Leviathan gains 1000 thousand attack points!" "Are you joking?" shouted Takato "No way!" shouted Henry "Sergey look out!" shouted Renamon.

"Now I remove three "Ice Barrier monsters from my graveyard and Leviathan attack point become 3000! Now Leviathan attack Sergey's dragon, with "Levia Storm"!" shouted Ryo and Leviathan fired a blue beam of energy at "Blue Eyes". Sergey expected for both monsters to get destroyed but only his dragon got destroyed "Wait, why wasn't your monster destroyed as well, they had the same attack points." Asked Sergey and Ryo laughed "Then I have my gates out on the field than my beast cannot be destroyed in battle!" that made Ryo laugh "I end my turn!"

It was now Sergey's turn and he now had 7 speed counters while Ryo had only 2 "My turn! Draw!" shouted Sergey and drew a new card "Now I remove from play "Rainbow Dragon" in order to summon "Malefic Rainbow Dragon"!" this time a giant rainbow colored dragon appeared but just like the blue eyes it also had black armor on its winds and head "Now "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" attack "Leviathan" with "Darkness over the rainbow"!" shouted Sergey and his dragon fired a beam of dark colors that hit the Leviathan and decreased Ryo's life points to 3100. "I play one card face down and end my turn!" shouted Sergey and now it was Ryo's turn.

"My turn, I draw and activate "Leviathan's" special effect. By removing one of his over lay units, until this turn end phase it gains attack points equal to the attack points of one of your strongest monsters!" Leviathan than ate one of his overlay units and the it attack points increased to 7000 attack points "Now Leviathan attacks your dragon with "Levia Storm"!" Leviathan than fired again and destroyed Sergey's dragon and then the attack had hit Sergey and he roared in pain then his life points got halved.

"Why does the battle damage feel so real?" "Well it's because of my crest now since Leviathan is out all the battle damage becomes real and then one of our life points his zero than one of us will die!" said Ryo and laughed and that made tamers shiver in fear "Is he serious?" asked Henry "No that's impossible!" shouted Takato and Renamon shivered was that actually possible that Sergey could die in this dual?

But those questions did not bother Sergey as he continued playing "Since you destroyed my "Malefic" monster I can activate "Descendants of Truth Dragon"." Suddenly a giant grey shadow appeared behind Sergey "This card allows me to special summon "Malefic Truth Dragon" ignoring its summoning conditions. Now take flight the dragon of the dark truth!" the shadow than materialized into giant grey dragon that was way bigger than the Leviathan, Ryo sighed "I place one card facedown and end my turn." It was then Renamon who again used the pad "Malefic Truth Dragon is a level 12, dark attributed effect monster with 5000 attack and defense points." "Guys, Sergey may still win this!" shouted happily Renamon.

Now it was Sergey's turn and his speed counters increased to 8 and he drew a new card "My turn! Draw! Now "Malefic Truth Dragon" attacks your Leviathan! Go "Cursed Truth"!" Sergey's dragon than fired a beam of black matter that hit the Leviathan but also failed to destroy it but it still reduced Ryo's life point to 1100 and now smoke was coming out from his duel runner and his clothes and his duel runner was shaking. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Said Sergey and Ryo started to laugh "Before the beginning of my turn, I activate my trap "Overlay Recharge" now during my turn I can remove one card from my graveyard in order for one of my exceed monsters to gain back one of its overlay units once per turn." He then drew a card "And now it's my turn, draw!" he drew a new card and then removed one from his graveyard "Now I remove one of my trap cards from the graveyard so Leviathan recovers one of its overlay units and I use it effect to gain attack points equal to the attack points of your strongest monster and that's 5000 more attack points!" Leviathan that ate just recovered unit and then its attack point rose to 8000 "8000 attack points?" asked Sergey and Ryo shouted "Now Leviathan attack and destroy his dragon!" Leviathan than fired at the truth dragon destroying it and reducing Sergey's life points to 1000, Sergey roared in agony as the pain was too much to handle his eye sight started to blur and he started to lose control of his duel runner.

"Sergey!" shouted Renamon and her voice awoke Sergey and he regained control of his duel runner "He is safe." She said and Henry sighed "No Renamon, he is not if Leviathan attacks him one more time than Sergey is finished and by the looks of it if he loses then he won't just lose the duel but his life as well." His words made Renamon shiver could be that Sergey may actually die? No she did not want to believe it but her mind started to create images of Sergey being first attacked and then destroyed by that monster. "There is something I can do, but what can I do?"She thought and then she heard someone's voice "There is something you can do." "Who are you?" "Just trust me, know what to do to save Sergey." Renamon looked up but she did not see anyone who could be the owner of that voice "Fine, what should I do?" "Well that's nothing hard, just close your eyes and believe in Sergey and wish for him to win." "Okay then I wish for Sergey to win this duel!" she did notice that she said that out loud but it wasn't what amused tamers the thing the amused them was that "Renamon, you are glowing!" shouted Takato and Renamon opened her eyes and saw that she was glowing in yellow light suddenly in front of her eyes flashed an image of a card "Yes that's the power Sergey need!" she shouted and the yellow light split from her and flew at Sergey's duel runner making it glow "What the heck is going?" shouted Ryo as Sergey was amused at what was happening on his duel runner's screen "Data key accepted, removing the lock. Adding extra cards to the extra deck." Spelled the screen and Sergey smiled then he saw what cards were added "Ryo, you are going down!" shouted Sergey and Ryo snorted "Whatever, I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said and now it was Sergey's turn.

His speed counters were now on 9 "It's my turn draw! From my hand I activate the speed spell "Speed Rebirth" now by removing all speed counters I can summon monster or monsters whose level add up to the number of speed counters that I removed and that number is nine! So from my graveyard I special summon "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and "Stardust Xialong" in attack mode!" a new small snake like dragon had appeared beside blue eyes "Wait, I don't remember destroying that card. You are cheating!" shouted Ryo and Sergey sighed "Remember then I negated you spell card?" Ryo nodded "It was then I send Xialong and now I normal summon "Sinister Sprocket" in attack mode!" shouted Sergey and a black sprocket appeared "Now level 1 "Sinister Sprocket" tunes my level 1 "Stardust Xialong"! Behold the power beyond light and dark! I synchro summon "Tragedic Dragon"!" he shouted and a small black dragon appeared on the field and all of the tamers along with their digimons stared into the pad "Tragedic Dragon, is a level two synchro tuner monster, it has 1400 attack point and 1000 defense points."

"Wait a synchro tuner monster?" asked Takato and Henry nodded "Then that means." "First I activate an effect of the "Sinister Sprocket" now since it was used in the synchro summon of a dark attributed synchro monster, I can destroy one of your face up magic or trap cards and I choose to destroy "Gate of a Deadly Sin"!" suddenly from Sergey's graveyard a chain appeared and flew at the gates but Ryo revealed one of his facedown cards "I activate "Leviathan's Rage" this card allows me to negate the effect that would destroy one of my cards!" "Sorry, but I use the effect of "Tragedic Dragon" whenever one of my effects get negated, I can negate the effect that tries to negate my effect!" Tragedic Dragon then fired a fire ball at Ryo's trap and destroyed it so gate got destroyed as well. Sergey then increased the speed of his duel runner until the wind was heating him hard "Now it's time to end this!" he shouted and rode even faster "Now "Tragedic Dragon" gives my "Blue Eyes" a tune up! A star of past and future collide and create a new force beyond light dark! Accel Synchro!" Shouted Sergey and suddenly he disappeared into a tunnel of light.

Everyone was astonished "Where are you coward? Show yourself!" shouted Ryo and suddenly they all heard Sergey's voice "I am right here!" he then appeared right behind him and right beside him Sergey had a humanoid dragon in black armor that was radiating with white light; it had a helmet from where two blue eyes shined, it had a black sword in its right hand and two black armored wings.

"Come forth "Tragedic White Dragon"!" shouted Sergey and again the pad analyzed "Tragedic White Dragon is a level 10 dark attribute synchro monster, it has 3500 attack point and 3000 defense points." All of them stood astonished there was nothing what they could say, but Sergey was the one to talk ""Tragedic White Dragon" is counter as both light and dark attributed monster and as well as both dragon and warrior type monster. Now I will activate my dragon's first effect, now by removing all monsters with "Blue Eyes" in their name my dragon gains 500 attack point for each monster removed and I remove "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon" from my graveyard and now my dragon gains 1000 extra attack points!"

Tragedic White Dragon glowed and behind it appeared spirits of those two monsters, they enter it and it attack point went up to 4500 "But that's not all, then I activate my dragons third effect by that effect depends on what type is the exceed monster that I am going to remove from my grave. And the monster I remove is "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" and now since the monster I removed was a warrior type than "Tragedic White Dragon" attack points increase by the attack points of the removed monster." "Wait now yours dragon attack points are…" said Ryo "ARE 8000!" shouted tamers and Renamon.

Sergey smiled "Now for the last effect, by discarding two types of cards those types of cards on my opponent's side of the field are negated until the end phase! So I discard an effect monster and a trap card." Tragedic White Dragon than fired a bolt of dark thunder that hit Leviathan and reduced it back to zero "Zero attack points?" asked Ryo and Sergey shouted "Now "Tragedic White Dragon" pierce through the light and the shadows, go "Tragedic Sword Thunder"!" Tragedic Dragon flew with its sword starting to blaze with black thunder bolts, Ryo looked at his facedown card that could safe him but since it was a trap card it was negated. Sergey's dragon slashed thought Leviathan and through Ryo both of them roared but Leviathan exploded and Ryo's life points only decreased to zero meaning that he lost the duel.

"That's the game!" shouted Sergey and his dragon roared with pride and tamers along with Renamon exploded with excitement. Sergey drove next to the stopped duel runner, Ryo looked up "So it looks like I lost, Sergey you are stronger but the other sinners are way stronger than me and Rika so prepare yourself! Ahahahahahah!" laughed Ryo as a dark circle appeared below him and it absorbed him and then suddenly some sort of the dragon flew along into the circle and it disappeared.

"So there will be more sinners to fight and now since I have my dragon back I have the power to fight back also…" he looked at the tamers and Renamon who were running towards him "I have friends who will fight along me and also I have a partner whom I rely on and so we will fight and win!" he waved his hand and smiled as his dragon glowed bright illuminating the night.


End file.
